The Lover There Brothers
by AllYourStudentXTeacherStory's
Summary: A party with beer sex chaos is all Sakura needs to meet two handsome boys who are both madly in love with her who will Sakura choose? ItaSakuSasu
1. Chapter 1

**This is my new fanfiction I hope you guys like it its about Itachi and Sakura and Sasuke , Lots of lemon coming up So i hope you enjoy.**

**I started this Fanfiction because my Naruhina FanFic is only has one chapter left to be written and my other sasusaku fanfic only has 2 more chapters left so if you want you can go check those out . Please enjoy my latest work!  
R&R!**

* * *

Sakura walked through the door wearing a nice dark blue shade of jeans with a black shirt that was styled up to fancy with her pink long hair tied up in curls in a ponytail. The party was full of sex beer and chaos. It wasn't her fault for being her Naruto invited her and forced her to come but once she found him he was to drunk to realize it was her so she was left on her own. Sakura found her way to the bar, she was amazed how big this mansion was and wasn't exactly sure who owned it or who was throwing this party.

"You look lost there cutie" a drunken guy grabbed on to Sakura arm trying to kiss her.

Sakura was disgusted "let go of me please" she whimpered.

A man with long dark hair tied in a ponytail came up and took the drunken guy off the poor girl.

"Don't worry hun these guys are actually harmless" the man said smoothly.

"Oh okay" Sakura said relieved.

Accidentally someone pushed the man into Sakura landing on the ground with him on top of her. a little blush crept on to her face.

"By the way I'm Itachi," the man with dark hair said while starting to get up giving a hand to Sakura to help her up. Once they were both up another man pushed Sakura into Itachi but lucky for Sakura Itachi had a firm grip on her so she wouldn't fall.

"Here lets go up stairs" Itachi then led her to the stairs and into a room with red couches and a fireplace and books everywhere.

"Wow so many books" Sakura was amazed.

"So, What is your name my lady?" Itachi asked out in curiosity.

Sakura quickly bow down and spoke out "Sorry, my name is-" Sakura was cut off when the door burst open to see another man with spike black hair and was tall and handsome just like Itachi was they looked almost the same.

"Sasuke what is it?" Itachi spat out at his younger brother.

"The bar down stairs is getting out of hand we need to kick people out" Sasuke replied annoyingly not even noticing that Sakura was there.

Itachi closed his eyes and opened them again "very well then" Itachi turned to the confused pink haired girl "I'll be right back my lady" he kissed her hand and left leaving Sasuke and Sakura alone in the room.

It was a minuet of silent till Sakura decided to break it " so are you-" Sasuke cut off Sakura again and took a seat on the other red couch across from Sakura " I do not know your intention of trying to get close to me or my brother but I will not go along with –" Sakura cut off Sasuke this time

"Sir I don't mean no harm and it's not like I only came because Naruto invited me… but he was to drunk to know who I was and then this guy grabbed me and Itachi made him not bother me anymore" Sakura explained.

Sasuke closed his eyes and opened them just like Itachi did "I see forgive me for my rudeness" Sasuke said giving her a bored face expression.

"Where do you live?" Sasuke asked

Sakura was shock at the sudden question first he insults her and then asks her where she lives " uhm it was a 3 hour drive to this house" Sakura replied.

Sasuke looked over to the clock to see what time it was and noticed it was almost 1 am in the morning.

"You can stay here tonight no need for you to be driving out side this time" Sasuke offered the girl.

"Oh well thank you but-" and once again Itachi cut off Sakura this time

"That's a great idea Sakura you should stay here for tonight beside with all those drunk people driving home it can get pretty dangerous" Itachi explained.

"But I-"

"Laura" Sasuke yelled out

Laura came right away to the room with the books and red couches she was Sasuke and Itachi many servant.

"Yes Sasuke-Sama" Laura bowed her head.

"Prepare a room for a guest" Itachi stated steeling Sasuke line.

Sasuke and Itachi glared at each other for a second and then turn the head to the girl with the pink hair.

"Oh wait what's your name my lady?" Itachi asked giving her a hand to help her get up.

"Haruno Sakura!" Sakura spoke out.

"Come this way Sakura-San" Laura said in a smooth a cheerful voice.

"Thank you" Sakura bowed down and left the room with Laura.

It was just Sasuke and Itachi in the room now.

"Hmp" Itachi broke the silence.

"What?" Sasuke looked at his brother with a bored expression.

"Don't think I don't know, I know you also have an interest in her but little brother I saw her first," Itachi hissed out causing Sasuke to glare at him.

Sasuke smirked "That all depends on how she feels"

"I guess we are now rivals foolish brother" Itachi snarled out and walked out of the room.

* * *

"Is this room good for your taste Sakura-san?" Laura asked her.

Sakura looked up at the beautiful woman "it's great! Thank you for everything" Sakura smiled then began to look down back to her daze.

"Sakura-san permission to speak?" Laura asked her calmly

"Laura be free to speak when ever you want" Sakura said while smiling.

"You don't need to worry about Itachi or Sasuke rapping you in your sleep" Laura smirked causing Sakura to look directly at her blushing.

"W-what do you mean?" Sakura asked.

"I just wanted to reassure you that they don't want to rape you Sasuke and Itachi are more gentlemen but I truly think they both like you" Laura explained.

"I don't really think that it is possible" Sakura looked down for a bit.

"Well it could be Miss Haruno, I can tell that Itachi has shown a liking to you and it rare for Sasuke to socialize in the same room with Itachi friends" Laura said while walking to the door "good night Sakura-san" Laura said and left.

Sakura rolled over to the other side of the bed so she could face the window.

_'__The stars are so beautiful' _Sakura thought to her self.

* * *

**Hope you all enjoyed R&R please! Vote for which one you want Sakura to be with!  
**


	2. Tied between 2

**I hope yo all enjoy this Chapter! Okay so this is just a warning the next chapter is probably going to have a lot of lemon in it.**

**R&R!** **Can Anyone guess who gets the first lemon? Itachi or Sasuke?**  


* * *

The clock strike 12:30 when Sakura woke up but was in a new look of atmosphere.

_'Oh that's right, the Uchia's made me spend the night'_ Sakura thought to her self.

The pink haired girl sat up and looked around and notices a pair of cloths on the end of her bed with a note. Sakura got out of her covers and flip to lay down where the note was.

* * *

**Here are some cloths, please enjoy your stay**

**Went off to work**

**You can keep the cloths**

**Signed Itachi**

* * *

Sakura smiled at the letter_ 'Itachi is such a gentlemen'_ she thought to her self. She grabbed the cloths and went to the bathroom to have a shower. She got dressed and quickly got her purse to apply some make up that she keeps just incase.

_'Nice choice of clothes Itachi'_ Sakura smirked to herself.

She was wearing dark blue skinny jeans with a white shirt that fell down just over her waist with a big black belt that went under her boobs.

Sakura looked over to the clock again and read 1:00 pm.

_'I think I over stayed'_ Sakura thought to her self well walking out of the room down the stairs. The mansion was so pretty and she felt like a princess and to add more affect to her daydream the sun blazed across the entire wooden floor making it even more beautiful.

_'I kind of don't want to leave' _Sakura thought to her self disappointed.

Sakura reached the front door and was about to leave.

"Oi Sakura where are you going?" Sasuke yelled out from the couch. He was watching his early morning shows as usual.

"Sorry!" Sakura yelled out and bowed "I thought you were at work with Itachi" Sakura looked up to look at his face.

Sasuke got up from the couch and walked over to the door and shut it closed

"Your going to get cold air inside" he snarled at her.

"Ah! Sorry!" Sakura was blushing

" And for your information I have a day off" Sasuke said.

"Oh. Well thank you for letting me spend the night her it was nice of both of you. Tell Itachi I say thank you as well" Sakura put her hand on the door to open it but Sasuke pulled it back so that she couldn't get out.

"Why don't you just stay a bit longer?" Sasuke asked. After asking that Sasuke realized how close there faces were just a few more inches and he could kiss her. 'No Sasuke we don't want to scare her off' Sasuke knocked him self-back into reality. Sasuke was never interested in girls and stayed away from everyone the only people he would talk to was his older brother and Laura, oh and Naruto.

"Well I don't want to be a bother" Sakura gave him a light smile and attempted to open the door again being pulled back closed by Sasuke.

" I am so not getting out of this one easy aren't I? " Sakura asked while smirking.

Sasuke nodded his head.

"Hold on let me just grab my coat and we can take a walk through the gardens" Sasuke reached over her which cause a little blush on Sakura's face.

"Okay follow me" Sasuke started to walk to another door that led to the back gardens.

Sakura trailed behind him. They were now out side.

"It's so beautiful" Sakura smiled.

"My mother grew them," Sasuke mentioned while the two kept walking further.

_'That's right I haven't seen Itachi and Sasuke's mother at all or father'_ Sakura thought to herself pondering what may have happened. Sakura was in a daze feeling bad but with out knowing she tripped over a big rock that sat there for decorations.

Sasuke caught her before she could trip on the ground.

"Wow you and Itachi both have good reflexes," Sakura laughed nervously.

Sasuke looked confused from her comment but with out realizing it he was still holding her fragile body not wanting to let go. Sakura pulled away being dumb of Sasuke's thoughts.

"Oh look there's Itachi!" Sakura ran up to him.

Itachi just got home from work and instead of taking the front door he decided to walk through the gardens.

Itachi looked down at Sakura and smiled then looked back up and saw Sasuke walking towards him and her. Itachi gave Sasuke a glare and Sasuke replied to him also with a glare.

"Sakura" Itachi mumbled gently to her.

"Yes?" Sakura asked.

"Itachi!" Sasuke yelled out finally caught up to the two Sasuke continued, "Aren't you suppose to be at work?" Sasuke questioned him.

"I'm done for the day" Itachi sighed.

The three of them walked back to the house.

The chefs in the kitchen prepared a dinner for the three of them. It was a fancy chicken fettuccine alfredo. After the three ate the dinner Sakura looked up at the time and read 6:30.

"I should really get going" Sakura blurted out which caused Itachi and Sasuke attention to look at her.

"Stay a bit longer?" Sasuke and Itachi both desperately said at the same time again causing a silent fight between the 2.

"Well…." Sakura wasn't sure.

"Why don't you spend the night again?" Itachi offered

Sakura gave Itachi a smile but turned her head to look at her empty plate.

"Well I would love to but I should get going but I can come visit you guys tomorrow?" Sakura questioned to see if that was all right.

Sasuke gave out a quiet shrug that only Itachi notice.

"I'll come pick you up tomorrow!" Itachi stated.

Sasuke got up and nod his head and left the dining room.

"Well I should get going" Sakura got up from her seat "Thank you for everything!" Sakura bowed.

Itachi went over to her while she was bowing and grabbed her by the chin to stand up.

"You don't have to bow" Itachi smiled at her.

Sakura blushed at his movement.

Itachi grabbed her arm and linked it between his and slowly walked to the door to wish her a farewell.

"Oh here's my address" Sakura handed him a sheet of paper.

"Thank you I will be there tomorrow at 10:30 am" Itachi smiled back.

" You know Itachi" Sakura looked up at the stars for a second then looked back at him "One day I'm going to make you smile so you wont have to fake smile like that anymore" Sakura smiled at Itachi.

The man with long black haired smirked.

"Have a safe ride home" he grabbed her hand and kiss it a farewell.

Sakura then left the mansion to drive home.

* * *

Itachi walked up to Sasuke's room "So what did my little brother do with Sakura today?" Itachi asked in jealousy.

Sasuke continued to look out the window "None of your business" Sasuke hissed out.

"Hmp" Itachi then left the room.

It was now 9:30 Sasuke walked down stairs to see Itachi sitting on a couch reading a book, Sasuke took a seat next to him.

"It's kind of lonely with out her around" Sasuke mumbled out.

Itachi turned his head to look at his younger brother "I feel the same way" Itachi paused and then continued "She brings back the aurora of mom I missed that" Itachi stated out.

It wasn't Just lust that drove Sasuke and Itachi mad about Sakura but it was also the whole that she filled in their hearts that no one else was able to do. The only hard part about this tragedy of a love triangle was the choice that Sakura will be making.

" You know little brother" Itachi smirked.

"What?" Sasuke questioned

"Sakura and I had an interesting talk after you left" Itachi started to laugh

"Itachi!" Sasuke said in anger

"Don't worry nothing like that yet," Itachi stated

"Well I guess were even" Sasuke then turned on the T.V.

* * *

**I hope you enjoy! R&R!!!!!!!!!!!! thank you to the people who took the time to review!**


	3. Just a bit Maybe

**Okay so the people who took the time to review chose Sasuke to be the one Sakura ends up with how ever I decided to twist it a bit... okay A lot Anyways please enjoy Interesting stuff are about to happen after this chapter so I hope I still kept it interesting for you so you would want to keep reading anyways please I beg of you It would mean SO MUCH to me if you guys took the time to review because that wait I know people are liking my story and I'll feel more motivate to write you more! please I BEG of you to review ! Thank you so much to the poeple who took the time too already! please Enjoy Chapter 3 of The Lover's There Brothers**

**Just to clear everything up Sasuke is 23 years old so is Sakura and Itachi is 25**

* * *

It was morning and Itachi left early to pick up Sakura because she lived three hours away leaving Sasuke sleeping. Un expectably Itachi got there at 9:30. Instead of waiting in his car he decided that he would just knock on the door and go inside. The house was white on the out side it wasn't as big as Sasuke and Itachi mansion but it was still pretty big. The sidings of the house was a dark green there was also a pond on the side of the house it was surround by trees and if you look far enough you could see some Sakura trees as well. Around the house was a porch and on the porch was a bench.

Itachi Saw the door open he gave a little tap on the door "Hello?" Itachi called out. He got no reply and decided to walk into the house.

Crash!

Itachi quickly got alert and walked over to where he heard the crash, he was worried about Sakura's safety. He entered the room at the same moment Sakura walked out of her bathroom into her room with a towel**(A/N the bathroom is connected to Sakura's room if that make sense)**. Sakura looked at him for a second then blushed.

"Hey Itachi" Sakura gave him a smile. Sakura was use to guys seeing her in a towel because Naruto use to hang out at her house and always brought his friends. It was a shock to her at first that Itachi was in her room but she just let it slide by.

Itachi started to slowly walk forward towards Sakura. Once he got up close to her he grabbed her pink bangs and lifted them up and saw a small bruise.

"What happened?" Itachi asked.

Sakura looked up at the man with a protective look on his face.

"Oh umm that?" Sakura paused "I accidentally tripped getting out of the shower and hit my head on something."

Itachi planted his lips onto the bruise causing Sakura to blush. To Sakura's surprise Itachi didn't stop kissing her. His lips went for her neck giving her light and soft kisses. Itachi grabbed Sakura by the waist and moved her closer to him and hugged her while breathing his warm breath onto her neck while his head relaxed on her shoulder. Sakura was blushing at his movements but wasn't sure what was going on.

Itachi's gripped on her started to tighten up more. He wanted more the only thing separating him from her warmth was his shirt and the towel and he wanted to pull it down.

"Hey" Itachi whispered slowly into her ear, He softy kissed her collarbone and sucked on it. She smelt like Cherries and tasted even sweeter "do you mind if I just go a little bit farther?" Itachi whispered again into her ear.

Sakura was dumb founded but figured out what to say "How far?" Sakura whispered back.

"This far" Itachi spoke out calmly and lifted up Sakura and put her on the bed gently and started to suck on her just above her left boob before he continued he took off his shirt making Sakura turned red. Itachi went down to kiss her deeper while his hands slowly moved down her towel just above her waist pressing his warm chest on to her's to feel her boobs press against his. Sakura moaned out starting to collide with his lips and play with his hair. Sakura wrapped her legs around Itachi pulling him closer to her. Itachi soft and gentle lips left to go suck on her left boob while messaging the other. He wanted more he needed all of her. Itachi left her boobs and went back to her neck sucking it hard giving her a love bite.

"Sakura" Itachi whispered slowly well his soft and gentle hands messaged her stomach causing her to moan even louder "Can I go a little bit more farther?" Itachi whispered once again kissing her deeper that it made her run out of breath.

Sakura was unsure again at how far he meant she wasn't sure if he wanted her because he loved her or if he just wanted a fuck.

"Itachi" Sakura whispered out then continued "Are you just full of lust or are you actually in love with me?" Sakura questioned.

Itachi didn't need to think this one through "Sakura I love you with all my heart the moment I laid eyes on you" Itachi hands went under her back bringing her nipples to his mouth. Sakura moaned louder. Sakura gave a kiss to Itachi's forehead then unwrapped her legs and got out of bed and wrapped the towel around her breast. She walked over to her walk in closet and put some underwear on and a skirt. Itachi walked in behind her watching her put a corset around her upper body and tide it up it was white with pink frills around the top part.

"Hmm that's sexy" Itachi leaned against the closet door seeing Sakura blush in the mirror.

Sakura then grabbed a white shirt the showed her shoulders and showed the pink frills and then grabbed her shoes and put on pink high heels.

Sakura turned around to see Itachi in aw of her beauty. He then walked up and grabbed her from the behind and hugged her around her waist.

"Sakura" Itachi whispered and then started to kiss her neck again and he moved to her warm shoulders.

"Hmmm?" Sakura was enjoying the attention.

"Want to go on a date with me?" Itachi whispered.

Sakura had a soft smile on her face. "I would like that" She replied whispering back.

Sakura wasn't sure at first if she liked Itachi like that but then something hit her through the morning and realized maybe she did like him all along from the moment she met him and saw the fakeness in his smile that he gave everyone she wanted to be able to turn them into real ones but was that just it or was there something else? She liked Itachi and Sasuke, all she wanted to do was be accepted into there family though she only met them but when she hung out with both of them she felt needed and feeling that she didn't feel often and longed for it.

Itachi and Sakura got to the mansion but then Sakura realized something she didn't know their last name.

"Hey Itachi" Sakura spoke out.

"Yes?" Itachi turned his head to give her his attention.

"What is you and Sasuke's last name?" Sakura asked nervous.

"Oh" Itachi then started to laugh a bit "I'm sorry Sakura I forgot that you didn't know my true identity" Itachi paused "I am Itachi Uchia".

Sakura gasp at this "you're a Uchia?"

"Yup " Itachi then got out of the care and walked around the front to open Sakura's car door for her.

Sakura blushed in embarrassment " thank you kind sir" she joked.

Before Sakura got a chance to get out of the car Itachi then put his hand on her higher thigh and kissed her tenderly.

Once Itachi and Sakura got into the house Laura yelled for her to come over to the kitchen with her just for a bit.

* * *

Itachi walked into the room where Sasuke was.

"So little brother Sakura is here" Itachi smirked at him.

Sasuke wanted to ignore him but couldn't stand the fact that he was bragging "yeah and next time take me with you for the ride" Sasuke glared at him.

"Well if took you then I would have missed my chance to ask Sakura out".

After Itachi saying that he fully got Sasuke's attention.

"And she said yes" Itachi then walked out of the room.

* * *

Sasuke was very annoyed he stayed in his room for half of the day while Sakura and Itachi hung out.

**"Well you got to get out of this room sometime I'm Frickn hungry"** inner Sasuke spoke out desperately.

_'Go away' _Sasuke replied to his inner self.

**"Well maybe she's gone or something please just go eat!"** Sasuke yelled at him self.

Sasuke then got up and walked out of his room but was shock to see that Sakura was just about to knock on his door.

Sakura then quickly looked away from his gaze.

"Um I was just wondering…"Sakura mumbled out "Since you umm…I" Sakura was lost at words _'What's wrong with me?' _Sakura asked her self.

"Yes?" Sasuke asked out giving her an annoyed look.

"Well I just wanted to know if you were okay because you haven't come down stairs to hang out with me and Itachi"

Sasuke was shock at what the pink haired girl said normally when Itachi had a girlfriend she would treat him like shit or she would be sex crazy and would try and rape him like that Karin girl or it was either just one of his friends and he would just ignore him.

"You know Sakura" Sasuke started to walk pass her then he turned around to look back at her "your annoying" he spat out then walked down stairs.

Sakura was hurt deeply by his words but she walked back downstairs behind Sasuke to only realize that he was heading towards the couch where Itachi and her were playing cards.

"Come Itachi yelled out at her" then smirked "afraid I'm going to win again?" Itachi spoke out.

"Yeah right you suck at card games" Sasuke spat out.

"Boys no fighting we all know I'm better" Sakura joked.

_'Though she is dating Itachi now I think I can steal her away just wait for it older brother' _Sasuke thought determinedly to himself.

"Oh Sakura" Itachi and Sasuke asked out at the same time.

"Huh?" Sakura questioned.

"Would you like to sleep over again?" Sasuke asked out first.

Sakura looked at Itachi then back at Sasuke.

"Sure!" She replied while smiling

* * *

**XD the typical Ending of Itachi and Sasuke not wanting her to leave :P Anyways I hope you enjoy and Please I beg all of you to review! Thank you so much for reading my story! and if you would like to read more of my sasusaku or naruhina fanfic go to my page and look through my stories! Bye bye Next chapter get ready for some ................. Sorry can't wreck the next chapter :P R&R!**


	4. A moment

**Here's the next Chapter don't forget to review!!**  


* * *

It was the next day and Sakura and Itachi were leaving at the door on there first date. Itachi first took her out to a fancy restaurant near the beach and after tasting the awful food they served them they laughed about it and started to walk along the shore together.

"Are you having fun with me?" Itachi asked her while he grabbed her hand and kept walking along the seashore.

"Of course I am" Sakura gave him a bright smile.

"Then what is wrong?" Itachi asked her.

"Well I saw Sasuke and Laura's look as we left they both looked sad" Sakura trailed off looking at the ocean.

'Laura?' Itachi thought to himself confused.

"I see" Itachi replied. He turned his head to look at the buildings on his other side.

Sakura then stopped "Itachi!" she cried out even though he was right they're "Don't take it like that" she grabbed his arm and start to hug him.

Itachi was shock but felt his heart melt and hugged her back with his other arm.

Sasuke and Laura both looked up to see Itachi walk through the door.

"How was the date?" Laura asked sweetly.

"It went great" Itachi said with a daze and walked up to his room.

* * *

Sakura was busy with work for the rest of the week. After the week Sakura came to give a surprise visit to the Uchiha's. Sakura knocked on the door lightly but then walked in. They told her she could just come in when ever she wanted. Unfortunately Sasuke was almost at the door when he saw Sakura walked in.

"Itachi is not home" Sasuke poke out and crossed his arms.

"Oh. Well I'm here to hang out with Laura for a bit." Sakura explained. The pink hair girl made her way to the kitchen to look for Laura while Sasuke followed behind her.

Sasuke then tapped Sakura on the shoulder as she peeked through the dinning room.

Sakura turned around to look at the Uchiha.

"Found her yet?" He was trying not to smirk.

"Oh Uhm No" Sakura felt embarrassed.

"Maybe because I gave her the day off" Sasuke explained.

Why didn't you say anything before!?" Sakura whined.

"Well duh I thought you would figure it out by now" Sasuke mumbled out.

"Well I guess I'm spending the day with you" Sakura smirked.

"What!" Sasuke was furious.

"Yup that's right I'll hang out with you after all we are both 23 so you can't treat me any younger" Sakura jerked.

"At least I'm more mature. Come on I'm doing guy things today!" Sasuke grabbed her by the waist so that she wouldn't walk any further to his couch.

"And that's my couch" He then lifted her up and dropped her on it.

"What ever Sasuke you and your man things" Sakura then sat up "Wait a second what man things were you planning today?" Sakura questioned.

_'Maybe he likes porn'_ Sakura thought to her self _'that would explain the!'_ Sakura continued her thought but then was cut off by Sasuke pushing her into the couch more.

"Your annoying" He said coldly.

"Yes I know which is why I'll be doing your man plans with you"

'Yes this will work! Then I shall know his man secret!' Sakura encourage herself.

"Don't I scare you at all?" Sasuke asked confused.

"Nope why would you scare me?"

Sasuke shrugged "Well for one fact you should be afraid because were going to make a bet" Sasuke jerked. He then sat beside her on the couch grabbing two controllers to his ps3.

"Were play call of duty if I win I get to steal a kiss from you" Sasuke then smirked.

_'So he is addicted to porn!'_ Sakura was happy at her new discovery.

"Sakura I am not a porn addict" Sasuke snorted out

_'He read minds!'_ Sakura was worried

"Now are you to chicken to bet?" Sasuke smirked

Sakura glared at him "Fine!" She yelled "and if I win you have to not say anything cold to me or sarcastic things in other words you have to be nice to me for the rest of the weekend"

_'I am so not loosing now'_ Sasuke and Sakura thought to themselves.

"Who knew that gun games were so hard I don't even get how to use this damn controller!" Sakura yelled out.

"To bad I won" Sasuke said evilly.

"Stupid bet" Sakura cursed under her breath.

"Okay! Only one kiss! And don't tell Itachi!" Sakura said angry.

Sasuke leaned on the couch sighing then he turned his head to look at the stressful Sakura "don't worry I wont say a word to him" he then got up and started to walk.

"Sasuke what about the bet and where are you going?" Sakura was confused.

"I'm saving my kiss for later and I have to go check on something be right back" he yelled back at her leaving her still on the couch.

_'As much as I want to if I kiss her now I won't be able to stop myself and plus Itachi still has her it just wouldn't be right'_ Sasuke thought sadly to himself.

Sakura was bored for a while so she pressed restart game and started to practice for the next time this incident happens.

_'I'm kind of glad that he didn't kiss me I wanted my lips to be only for Itachi. Stupid side of me who can never turn down bets!'_ Sakura was mad at herself.

"Uhg I keep Frickn dieing and this is set to easy!" Sakura was getting frustrated "What the hell" She yelled so half of the mansion could her cry.

Itachi then walked through the door.

"Having troubles?" he said looking at the girl with a seductive smile.

"I keep dieing" the pink haired girl was sad.

"Here I'll" Itachi paused and thought for a bit "I'll help you die" He sat beside her entering the game.

Sasuke was walking back to the couch where he left Sakura to see Itachi playing with her now; He then looked at the clock and realize he was almost late for work.

Sasuke walked to the front door. Sakura noticing his leave she paused the game and ran up to Sasuke.

"By Sasuke! Have a good day at work" she then smiled at him. Itachi was trailing behind her.

"Bye brother" Itachi stated after the pink hair girl.

"Yeah" Sasuke replied

**(A/N Itachi and Sasuke split the Family business so Sasuke runs like 17 companies and Itachi runs the other 17. Sasuke and Itachi did originally have 10 strong companies that was inherited by there father and mother but they added 14 other businesses.)

* * *

Hey I hoped you enjoyed please review!**


	5. A problem

**Hey I hope you all enjoy Note to Fox Squirrel you will blush and if everyone has time you should check out her fanfic its really good!!!  
And warning Lemon in this chapter and more lemon to come Teehee I love complex situations :P anyways please Review!**  


* * *

Sakura walked through the Uchiha's door and closed it.

"Itachi isn't home" Sasuke spoke out coldly.

"Oh Okay I'll be back later then" Sakura explained then turned around to open the door but the door shut again. Sakura turned her head to see that Sasuke was the one who shut the door.

"Sasuke?" Sakura questioned him.

_'Why is that every time I come over Itachi is never home and Sasuke always shuts the door so I won't leave' _Sakura thought to her self kind of annoyed.

Sasuke replied with a kiss but didn't stop.

"Okay Sasuke you got your kiss from the bet you can stop" Sakura said nervously through each kiss.

"I believe my bet kiss was for you to kiss back," Sasuke mumbled out.

Sakura then kissed back but to her shock she didn't stop. However Sasuke stopped for her.

"Sorry" he whispered out and then started to walk away.

"Wait" Sakura yelled out so quietly "don't go," she said in an almost whisper.

Sasuke ran back to her and grabs her soft hands and held them up gently on the wall. Sasuke looked down at his feet while Sakura still had her green jaded eyes wide open. The black haired man squeezed lightly on her hands.

"Sakura I don't think I have the will to stop I've always loved you from the moment I set eyes on you. Itachi got to you first" Sasuke explained himself with a sad face expression. "I saw you walk through the door looking for Naruto and when you saw him and he was to drunk to remember you, you looked so alone" Sasuke calmly spoke out to her and started to kiss her lightly on the neck.

"Right now I just saw you give the same look from back then I don't ever want you to feel alone" Sasuke expressed him self and nuzzled his head into her pink hair that smelled like cherries.

* * *

**-Mean while-**

Itachi had offered to help Laura go shopping for food and house products.

"Hey Laura let me get my sugar cereal!" Itachi playfully yelled at her.

"No! It's not healthy" Laura explained while look at the ingredients of his sugar cereal and was disgusted by it.

"You know you want it" Itachi smirked.

Laura glared at the man "fine we will get your stupid unhealthy cereal" Laura whined

"Just the way I like it" Itachi was proud of himself.

"Well next time you won't win" Laura stated out and started to giggle.

Itachi then smiled at her and started to laugh.

* * *

Sasuke couldn't take it any more and slammed his lips on to Sakura's asking for her to open, which she accepted. Sakura then stopped for a second.

"What about Itachi?" Sakura questioned.

"He's out with Laura shopping" Sasuke stated truthfully.

_'Itachi is out with Laura?'_ Sakura asked her self.

"Sakura" Sasuke mumbled out.

Before Sasuke could finish what he wanted to say Sakura kissed his lips and squeezed his hands back and put them around her waist still kissing him. Sasuke lifted up Sakura so that her legs were sitting on his man hips and walked over to the couch still kissing.

Sakura then broke away from the kiss "Sasuke I don't want to do it here can we go to your room?" Sakura questioned him. Sasuke got off of her and led her to his room.

"Sakura are you a virgin?" Sasuke was curios.

Sakura gave a sad look and mumbled out "No… Are you?" Sakura asked the boy.

"Yes" Sasuke stated embraced.

"Don't worry Sasuke" Sakura gave him a reassuring look.

Sasuke then went down and licked Sakura's lips for an opening and they began to make out. Sakura slowly started to take off Sasuke's shirt to feel his nice warm heat. Sasuke went to Sakura's neck. While he gracefully took off Sakura's shirt and took off her bra and licked between her breasts. He then put one in his mouth making Sakura moan out his name while he messages the other.

"More Sasuke" Sakura whimpered.

Sasuke pulled down Sakura's pants and underwear she was officially naked under him. Sasuke then took off his pants and boxers and tossed them on the ground along with the other clothing.

"I want all of you Sakura" Sasuke began to kiss which turned into making out their tongs dance together and explore each other's mouths. Sasuke's hands explored all of Sakura's body he slide his warm hand gently back and forth Sakura's side while kissing gently. Sasuke then went down to her lower body and licks her high thigh near her woman hood and sticks a finger into her causing her to moan loud. He then added in another finger. Sakura was in enjoyable pain. Sasuke was messaging her leg to help her with the pain.

"Sasuke stop teasing me" Sakura gasp out in all the excitement. With that Sasuke got into position and thrust his man hood into her. Once Sakura got use to it Sasuke went back and forth thrusting him self in and out. Finally Sasuke landed on the side of her and Sakura orgasim and cum came out. Sasuke grabbed Sakura by the waist and held her close to him.

"Hello? Sasuke are you home" Itachi yelled out.

"Shit" Sakura whispered to Sasuke.

* * *

**Hope you guys all enjoyed there is nothing greater the Sasuke and Sakura having sex Rawr. please Review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Authors note**

**Oh my gosh its been awhile since I updated ANY of my stories and I'm not happy about how I'm doing this but I really feel unmotivated could be because I have the flu but I do not plan to update this story anymore THANK YOU so much to people who took the time to read and review!  
How ever I will Update IF I get 20 Reviews saying I should and that you want me too. I really had fun with the story but I don't want to write something that no one reading or reviewing So yeah.. I will update if I get at least 20 reviews saying I should**

Hope you guys are doing great

**Love you all!  
Feel free to check out my other fanfics **

**Love from LovePaige** 3


	7. Sugar were going down swinging

**Enjoy dont forget to review uhmm Cant say when the next chapter will be up **

**thanks for the motivation!**

* * *

Sakura rolled over on the bed and sat up and raced to get her cloths back on, while Sasuke did the same thing. Sakura and Sasuke eyes linked for a quick moment then Sakura eyes and body left the room.

"Itachi" Sakura yelled out from the top of the stairs.

"Oh your here Sakura!" Itachi Smiled and ran up to her. "Hopefully my little brother was at least giving you some entertainment" The older brother smirked at his little brother Sasuke who just walked out of his room.

"Nope he barely knew I was here!" Sakura laughed smoothly.

Crash!

"Laura" Itachi yelled out "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine!"

Itachi gave Sakura a quick kiss on the lips "I'll be right back, just going to make sure everything is okay".

Sakura nodded her head as she watched Itachi run to the kitchen.

Sasuke glared at his older brother as he ran down the stairs. Sakura's watch began to beep.

"Oh I forgot" she turned to Sasuke "I got an appointment" Sakura walked down the stairs to the door. "I'm just going to find Itachi to say good bye to him and then I'll be on my way" Sakura yelled up to Sasuke who replied with just a nod.

"Itachi Sakura yelled out in the dining room hall" Sakura walked over to the kitchen to see Itachi and Laura working at their best to make food for everyone. Sakura smiled a gentle smile at the two, a smile that Itachi took note of.

"Hey there sweet thing, we could use someone like you" Itachi smiled at his girl.

"Pfft, I got to go" Sakura said smirking "You kids have fun" Sakura smiled and walked the other way.

"Hey get back here" Itachi ran after her and tackled her to the ground.

"Oooof Hey!" Sakura laughed.

Itachi had his hands on her waist "I'm going to be free tomorrow night if you want to do something" Itachi left out the offer.

"Sounds like a date!" Sakura said "But I really got to get going late for something" Sakura gave itachi a hug and headed for the door.

* * *

Sakura came to Itachi house around the afternoon knowing that Sasuke would be the only one home. The pink haired girl knocked on the door and Sasuke once again was the one to open it.

"Sakura" Sasuke spoke out first.

"Hey Sasuke" Sakura smiled and walked into the mansion.

The two young adults walked over to the TV room "Sasuke we need to talk" Sakura turned her face to look at him in the eyes.

" You don't want to be with me do you?" Sasuke asked.

Sakura was startled and speechless "Sa-"

"It's okay, You know I really do like you but you probably got thinking last night and came here to tell me that its Itachi you want to be with" He paused "Am I right?" Sasuke asked.

"I'm sorry" Sakura whispered.

"Yeah, Well you can't have everything you want". Sasuke got up from the couch and turned to look at the pink haired girl. She quickly looked away from his gaze. Sasuke then quickly knelt down to her and began to kiss her. His hands traced up towards her upper thigh's. There was a quick pause in the kiss's that aloud Sakura to ask.

"Sasuke stop it" Sasuke started to leave little kiss's on her neck.

"If you don't like it then push me away" Sakura made no movement.

"Sakura" He whispered "Leave him for me" Sasuke whispered out again. He grabbed her hands and both of their eyes were linked.

"How did you see through me?" Sakura looked at him with concern eyes.

"You looked more happy to see him with Laura then when you are with him." Sasuke explained to her.

Sakura got up from the couch "Sorry Sasuke this isn't going to work, as of now I am only Itachi's girl" Sakura made up her mind.

"Your losing me in the process" Sasuke said sternly.

"Then I lose you" Sakura said walking out the front door.

* * *

It was not 12 pm and Sakura and Itachi were on there way back to Itachi house from there romantic date. Though to Itachi surprise it was impossible to find a parking spot for his own house because his little brother was throwing a house party with out his knowledge.

The couple walked into the door and it was crowded with people.

"Sakura I need to go find Laura" Itachi told her. Sakura just nodded her head to what ever he said because she couldn't really hear him over the music. She watched Itachi go through the crowd. She decided to make her way to the stairs. Once she got to the top of the stairs to her dismay she saw Sasuke making out with a red head. The red head didn't seem to be all there but could she tell the Sasuke wasn't drunk. Which made her heart pound. She then looked around her and Itachi was no where to be found, knowing Itachi he probably found Laura and lost track of time. It was then that Sakura decided on something odd. She walked up to the couple and ripped the red head off his chest and mouth. Sasuke then looked at her in a confuse manner. Sakura then slammed her lips onto his. Sasuke then lifted her up so that her legs could grab hold of him. He lead them into a random room where it would be a little bit more quieter.

"Sakura" Sasuke said between a kiss. Sakura got jumped down from him and push him onto the bed and jumped on top of him. She started to kiss all over his mouth and neck. The two all the sudden heard a knock on the door and both quickly ran for the closet that was really tight pushing them closer for fear that it may be Laura or Itachi.

"Sakura you in here?" Itachi yelled. He received no reply"She probably went home" He stated out loud. He walked back out to the party giving up his search.

"Do I get you for the rest of the night then?" Sasuke whispered to her. His hand went to her hips and under her shirt leading to the her back to unstrap her bra.

"I guess so" Sakura said giving him a kiss.

"Sakura your going to have to do better then just a kiss specially in this small closet" Sasuke said with his hands still under her shirt.

"Just couldn't let me go hey?" Sasuke smirked.

Sakura looked at him.

Sasuke then licked her lips The pink hair girl opened for him. Sakura pocket started to ring, Sasuke reached into her pocket to grab her phone.

"Yeah?" He answered

"Is Sakura there?" a girl voiced asked.

"It's for you" Sasuke gave her phone back.

"No really?" Sakura said while putting the phone up to her ear.

Sasuke wouldn't leave her alone after that though he continued to kiss her neck and roam to her breast.

"Hurry up tell them you need to go" Sasuke snarled at her.

"Ah Sasuke" Sakura gasped as he put his head under her shirt he started to suck on one of her breast.

Sakura got off the phone Sasuke I need to go. Sasuke took his head out of her shirt to give her eye contact.

"No" Sasuke hissed.

Sakura opened the closet door and fell through the door with Sasuke landing on top of her. Sakura slid away from his grasp. "Sorry Sasuke I'll make it up to you!" Sakura leaped to the door and left.

"You better make it up to me" He smirked.

* * *

Review please =)


End file.
